zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaz Membrane/Images
TV Series File:Gaz artwork full.png File:Gaz.png Gaz Pic 2.jpg Gaz and Dib.jpg File:He Will Pay! (The Nightmare Begins).png Dib and Gaz parent teacher.jpg Bloaty's_pizza_hog_4.jpg I'm Trying to Draw a Little Piggy! (Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png 1936613973_5.png 1936613973_6.png Invader_zim_Gaz.jpg File:Dib Inside Out (Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png Gaz and Professor Membrane .jpg Gaz wave.jpg Gaz annoyed.jpg Big eyes.jpg File:Mystical Hill (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png File:Red Eye Gaz (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png File:GIR Kissing Gaz (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png File:Gaz Shocked by Being Held (The Wettening).png Zim and gaz the wettening.gif File:Zim, Dib and Gaz on Elevator (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png File:Your Voices Are Making Me Sick (Gaz, Tak - The Hideous New Girl).png File:Zim trying to Hypnotize Gaz (Rise of the Zitboy).png Dib and Gaz pci for Zim WIKI.png Gaz Game Slave 2 1.jpg Gaz and GIR salted nuts 1.jpg Nightmare-Gaz-invader-zim-7170608-200-194.jpeg nightmare gaz in front.jpeg Frustrated Gaz.png Gaz mocks Dib (pilot).png Earlygaz.png Gaz dances.png The rightful order restored.png Iggins giving in to Gaz.png Super elevator.png Gaz's pure rage.png Pointing at Iggins.png Gaz stalks for gaming.png Gaz steals a scooter.png Iggins goes to leave.png Gaz, evil is normal.png Annoying lil' iggins.png Fiery Background with Gaz (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png Devil Gaz surfaces.png Getting bat taken away.png Gaz with a bat.png Super close up of Gaz's face.png Gaz Angry at GIR (Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png GIR Smiles at Gaz (Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png Tak J-0.png 12.16.PNG Frustrated Gaz.png Character Gaz.png Early Gaz.png|Early Gaz, as depicted and described by Jhonen Vasquez in his early designs for the character Gaz with a kid.png Gaz shocked.png Younggazlowquality.png Gaz with Dib.png Gaz on a Gameslave.png You Lied to Me Dad (Gaz, Dibship Rising).png Haunted Gummy Bear Collection (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png GIR Kissing Gaz (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png KindergartenGaz2.jpg KindergartenGaz.jpg GIR on Dib's Head (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png Tak J.png fdg2.png FDG.png Beamed.jpg MM Guests.jpg Bologna Bite.png Cheering.png ''Enter the Florpus Gaz etfmov.transparent.png Gazmat.jpg Gazmat 2.jpg Gaz rocking on.png sssbrng.PNG DibfloatETF.png MembranesInCell.png Captured.jpg HDH.png nhbtvd.jpg GS4.png Throwing The Ham.png Captured EtF.png Tumblr 00bc373b72fa7d2393884cf7ca8c4ffa 31aecc12 400.png Hold my Hand.png Comic Series GazIZComic-1.jpg|Gaz with a new outfit in the Invader Zim comic series GazWithBigfoot.jpg GazThrowsDib.jpg FleshPrintingGaz.jpg MireArmedGaz.jpg Gaz Issue 14 BOOM.jpg Bloatyshorts2.png Gaz in the invasion Subplot.jpg|Gaz in the non-canon subplot That subplot by dave crosland.png|Gaz as an Irkenlike being in a non-canon subplot Membrane family playin games together n stuff.png Gaz helpin big bro dib.png Huntinsomesquaches.png Haaaaaappyfaaaaamily.png Gaz at the arcadikon.png Oh no dib u shud not do that.png Issue 5 preview.jpg|Gaz on the prototype cover for Issue 5 Im makin pictures for the zim wiki wooooo.png|Gaz as Lord Voxelrot fatherdaughtergaming.png gaz is nice sister.png ZG.png human test subjects or something.png lets make a deal.png zim actually taking over the earth.png unimportant general guy.png Ears-1509409913.png|Gaz in Zim's body with GIR in Dib's Invader zim 27.png dib spillin poop.png gaz poop.png Prof membrane is a good dad in the comics look at him actually eating breakfast with his kids instead of just a floating screen.png seems like escape pods are always circle shaped in sci fi stuff.png gaz being very ooc.png Mixed reaction.jpg Road Trip.jpg Line.jpg Zay! Go away, chick! 5.jpeg Video Games AGAZBATTERUP.PNG Nicktoons MLB Gaz Card.png|Gaz's baseball card GazModelMLB.png|Gaz's model in ''Nicktoons MLB DS version gaz globs of doom model.png|Gaz's model in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Others Creeps.jpg See More * Gaz Membrane Category:Screenshots Category:Character Screenshots Category:Character Images